


Laser Tag Lovers

by humanepluviophile



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ... in a laser tag arena, Dirty Laundry, FUCK, Hidden - Freeform, I love Dirty Laundry, I'm Going To Hell For This, Klance smut, M/M, Secret Sex, Smut, but you know, just a casual Tuesday, just a smut scene, klance, lmao dubstep, please don't get caught, semi-public, sinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanepluviophile/pseuds/humanepluviophile
Summary: *BASED OFF OF GIBSLYTHE'S DIRTY LAUNDRY LASER TAG SCENE*Kieth and Lance are on a triple date with Lance's family and Rachael, Lance's brother's wife, steals Keith's laser. As a bargain, Rachael agrees to give the weapon back but only if Keith distract Lance so she can shoot him. Keith agrees and decides to use a kiss as a distraction. One thing leads to another, and now they're secretly fucking against glow-in-the-dark painted walls with blasting dubstep overhead.





	Laser Tag Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gibslythe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibslythe/gifts).



> So this is completely based off of Gibslythe's Dirty Laundry (one of my favourite Klance fanfictions EVER) I must say I fucking love that fanfiction with all my heart but was a little upset when people started giving them (I'm using the they/them pronouns because I'm not sure what pronouns they prefer) shit for a bunch of stuff. They were originally planning on writing a smut scene but due to the said shit people were giving them, they didn't. Soooo... This is where I come in! I wrote this fic with a lovely partner on instagram!
> 
> And all credit goes to Gibslythe for giving me this amazing little story to write smut for!
> 
> The bold is the make-out scene from the fanfic but you can skip it if you’d like.  
> Enjoy!

**Hands shaking violently, Keith outstretched his fingers to hold Lance’s jaw. Then he spoke, voice at a whisper near the edge of Lance’s jaw.**  
**“I’m going to kiss you. Tell me right now if I can’t.”**  
**Keith could feel Lance gasp, the gulp of air catching in his throat. He didn’t move -- barely even breathing -- all as Keith gripped Lance’s sharp jaw with the pad of his thumb.**  
**“W-Why?”**  
**Standing this close allowed Keith access to the ring of blue around Lance’s irises. The fluorescent red lighting of the arena overshadowed his eyes from far away, but here? Here he could see just the rim, a light border that hinted at the real color beneath.**  
**“People are watching,” Keith explained softly. His face never moved away; if anything they moved closer of both their wills.**  
**Lance blinked.**  
**“Tell me no, and I’ll stop.”**  
**Keith closed his eyes, just waiting, waiting for Lance to say no. He needed him to say no, he ached for it, he yearned for the confirmation that this didn’t have to go on.**  
**It wasn’t that Keith was afraid the kissing. If anything it was the opposite-- he wanted it. No, he burned for it, the mere possibility of a kiss smoldering Keith from the inside out. However, what he was afraid of was the consequences; the feelings that Keith knew for a fact were just beginning to bloom.**  
**“Tell me no,” Keith repeated, his breath tickling the edge of Lance’s lips.**  
**Then, as if fearful, as if hesitant, Lance snaked his arms around Keith’s hips.**  
**And then he kissed him.**  
**Skin.**  
**Keith loved Lance’s skin.**  
**It was sticky with sweat, yet smooth to the touch. Keith wanted to feel all of it, every last hair, every last scar, every last blemish. He let his fingernails trail at the base of Lance’s neck, tugging softly at the hairs that grew there.**  
**Lips.**  
**Keith loved Lance’s lips.**  
**They were soft and wet, forcing pressure and lust (lust?) against Keith’s open mouth. Lance let his tongue tickle the inside of Keith’s teeth, earning small moans. Each sound and earnest whine resulted in impatient tugs of his shirt and hair.**  
**Heat.**  
**Keith loved the heat.**  
**The kiss was intense, moving at a fast pace that left the two boys breathless. They’d already been so hot, from all the running and chasing under neon lights. It was like living off adrenaline and adrenaline only, the chemicals pushing them to get closer, kiss harder, breathe faster, feel deeper.**  
**Lance.**  
**Keith loved Lance.**  
**Keith wasn’t sure how’d he’d gotten here. It was hard to process information when your hand was up another boy’s shirt, and even harder when said boy had his tongue in your mouth.**  
**Keith was backed up against a solid surface, his black shirt meshing with the neon grafitti that decorated the wall. The laser tag vests had been a nuisance, making a large gap between the two of them. They’d tugged them off ages ago, all so their bodies could become closer.**  
**Lance hooked his index fingers around two of Keith’s belt loops, only to tug his pelvis closer. He let his thumb rub at the skin above Keith’s pants, all it did was make Keith shiver. Everything was causing Keith’s mental state to go haywire, to sit in a state of shock, no longer able to do anything. Chemicals and emotions bounced off the walls of his skull, and the endorphins only made Keith grab a fistful of Lance’s shirt.**  
**Keith kissed Lance the way he’d always wanted to, letting himself move at a pace he’d only dreamed of. He could keep going, because it was a fake, a ruse, a tactic, a coverup. It wasn’t real for Lance, (or so Keith thought) but definitely the strongest reality for Keith.**  
**Kissing Lance was like a whole new angle of seeing him. Keith had seen the true Lance Sanchez at his most vulnerable state, emotionally compromised, mentally struggling. He’d been intimate with Lance in those ways, but physically? Keith and Lance had only ever been physically intimate the night under the glow stars, when Keith touched Lance’s scar.**  
**And he was touching it again, but this time with a different intent in mind. He pressed the pads of his palm up against the scar, gripping Lance’s skin tightly. It made Lance gasp into Keith’s mouth and writhe under the sensation.**  
**God. Lance was going to be the end of him.**  
**Keith wasn’t sure how he could stop this. Christmas break would end and this would be over. It would never be a possibility again, it would never occur, the opportunities would be gone. Keith needed to cherish the moments he had before they flew away forever.**  
**So he kissed harder, letting a hum radiate at his throat. He let his hands slip from their place underneath Lance’s shirt to move more into his hair, tugging at the short, brunet strands. He ran his hand through it and pulled, only making Lance gasp.**  
**When Lance whined his name, breath almost gone and chest heaving, Keith wasn’t sure if he’d even heard right. Just the thought of Lance muttering his name in a situation like this made his heart burst.**  
**“Keith,” Lance mumbled out again, gripping tightly to Keith’s hips and holding him there.**  
**Lance said his name. Lance had said his fucking name.**  
**Keith could’ve screamed, or jumped off a building, or ran a marathon, or something. But he couldn’t, and he was there, and if he could only do one thing it would be to envelop Lance in more kisses. He wanted to kiss his eyelids, his nose, his stupidly large ears, his shoulders blades, his belly button, his knuckles, the soft fat at his hips--**  
**But he couldn’t do that. That was something only true lovers did.**  
**To the outside eye, the two boys looked completely engulfed in each other (which was entirely correct). The outsider would see lust, and desire, and buckets of sexual urge. But did the two boys recognise that in each other? No, not at all. Both fully believed the kiss’s emotions stood one sided. Both wanted this, both wanted to go faster, kiss harder. And yet, both were ridiculously, tragically, devastatingly oblivious.**  
**And if the outsiders knew the truth? They’d be banging their skull into a pole, all because there had never been two people more stupidly inattentive to subtext.**  
**Thankfully for the two boys, their other group date members did not know the truth, not in the slightest. To them the boys were completely devoted to each other, fervent and passionate and all around in love. (That was also true. Two truths, a couple overlapping lies, a whole lot of miscommunication. The whole fake relationship situation was obviously chaos.)**   
  
_______

 

  
Lance was high off the adrenaline pumping throughout his body, especially in one specific area. He couldn't help but to let the name of the other boy slip through his lips a couple of times.

 

God he needed him.

 

Right.

 

Now.

  
His family was in close proximity, though, so he had to be incredibly careful. Through the intense kisses shared between them, a risky plan formed.

  
It really was too bad that Keith didn't share his growing feelings of affection. It was too bad that this entire thing was a cover, a fake. It was too bad it wouldn't last longer than Christmas break.

 

Lance tried to rid those thoughts of his mind and instead focus on the guy in front of him.

The taller male pinned Keith up against their base so hard that the structure shook slightly. His lips clasped onto the edge of the other's lips and then his cheek and his jaw and then his neck. Gently running his tongue over the hot skin, feeling the faint heartbeat, made him crazy. Lance tightened his grip on Keith's belt, now grinding hard on him.

  
Keith was practically in a daze over Lance, thinking only of his lips against this gorgeous male's. Even hearing the other speak his name sent shivers down his spine. By this point, his mind was far too jumbled and clouded to think of any logical reason to stop or even interrupt with something snarky.

  
Instead, he wrapped his arms around Lance's neck after feeling himself pressed against the base, feeling the not well equipped structure waver at the sudden movement.

  
Keith let out a soft moan into the kiss, his head tilting back once Lance's lips began to travel from his lips to the skin around, finding a happy place on his neck. Keith bit his bottom lip harshly to hinder himself from moaning out, rather letting out a shaky breath.

 

Feeling the rough tug on his belt, his hands retreated from Lance's shoulders to quickly undo his belt, loosening his pants up.

  
Lance panted heavily against Keith's neck, stopping on occasion to move to a new spot on his neck. All the slow kisses he left felt so long and drawn out that the anticipation between the two boys grew even more.

  
Lance had to break away though, if they were really going to do this here. With the most willpower he could muster, he shoved his body away from Keith. Lance's gaze traveled up and down the other boy's body, clearly seeing he wasn't the only excited one. He shook his head, refusing the logical thoughts flowing to his brain.

  
He gulped down air and grabbed Keith's wrist so hard, there would definitely be a bruise later. Lance ran behind two of the huge boxes up against a wall and desperately looked at Keith.

 

"Help me move this other one!" He shouted, knowing that if he could move the other one to block them in, they wouldn't be disturbed.

  
The blasting dubstep overhead drowned out the yells between each other. Once enclosed in complete darkness, the only light being the glow in the dark paint on the walls behind them.

"Keith..." Lance mumbled, blushing, before returning to the same state they were in before.  
Feeling Lance's hot breath against the sensitive skin on his neck drew Keith absolutely wild, wanting nothing more than to have this moment remain for eternity; not having to deal with the backlash in it all. He let out a slight whimper when the other pulled away, the desperation in his body then becoming more evident in how much he wanted Lance.

  
Keith followed the male, trying to keep up with his quick pace. He ended up shuffling a little, the tight grip on his wrist being the only thing to keep him by the quicker male.

  
Once in a different spot, Keith almost immediately nodded and went to move the remaining box. Typically he might say something or do something ignorant but whatever meant he could kiss Lance again sooner he would do it without question.

  
Once he was done, he turned to look at Lance; the dim lights illuminating all of the taller male's perfectness.

 

"Lance," Keith murmured in response, eagerly connecting their lips in a hungry and passionate kiss.

  
Lance had stared at Keith for that slight moment before they kissed, taking in all his features. He couldn't bare the thought of them being just friends. Lance just wanted Keith so badly right now and even if they had 10 minutes or so to do everything, he _had_ to do something.

  
The tall boy kissed back forcefully, once again pinning Keith to the glowing wall.  
He slid a hand under his shirt, roaming around, searching. Searching for Keith's soft spot. Lance smirked, face full of mischief, when he finally found what he was looking for. He knew he found it when he heard his name out of the other's mouth.

 

God damnit.

  
Keith was really hot. Immediately, Lance trailed his grabby hands down to the already half-undone belt of Keith and ripped it off in one swift moment. The boys had grinded against one another, moving to the intense bass thump overhead.

  
"Fuck... Ke-ith..." Lance groaned under his breath, between sticky kisses. Pulling back, was a wet string of saliva that held them together.

  
Pushing away the thoughts of what has or will happen, Keith put all of his attention forward to the present: Where he was lip locked with the same person he'd desperately longed for. He was more than glad he didn't stop.

 

Feeling himself pinned, Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's neck, his legs beginning to wrap around the male's waist as well.  Feeling the other's hand explore beneath his shirt unexpectedly, the smaller boy shivered at his touch, easily growing goosebumps. Feeling his fingers graze against him, Keith let out a shaky moan along with the other's name. His body desperate, his hips continuously grinded against Lance's. The mere sight of the other's sexy expression drove him absolutely wild.

  
Wanting to rid the obstacle that separated their bodies from each other, his hands quickly moved to undo Lance's buckle, giving a slight tug against the hem of his pants.

  
Lance almost ripped the other's shirt in half in a fit of lust trying to get it off him. With that article of clothing removed, his hands reached and grasped around Keith's chest, trying to find anything that would satisfy him.

  
Lance turned savage, the heat growing between him. The salty skin underneath his tongue tasted so addictive that he just wanted more. He kissed his way down Keith's chest, lingering very slightly at his collar bones, sucking gently. With each soft noise that left the other boy's mouth, Lance's heart beat a little faster.

Eventually, Lance dragged his lips over his pecs and traced the outline of his abs with the tip of his warm tongue. He kissed the soft fat at Keith's hips and loved every part of it; his wish fulfilled. Lance wanted to feel every inch of the other boy's stupid body.

  
This couldn't actually be happening. This had to be a dream. Keith clearly didn't like him like that. This was all just rushed emotions, not real. All just two horny sex-crazed young adults being selfish and wanting to get themselves off impulsively.

  
The other's movements gaining in roughness only turned Keith on even more. Feeling Lance's hot breath and his tongue against his chest, the male let out a soft whine at the feeling, his body tensing up in pleasure and desire.

 

Something stopped Keith, though, a warning. The strong feeling of desire could wait. This sensation became all too powerful and before Keith knew what he was doing, he stopped and spoke in a shaky breath.

 

“Lance… can I?” He trailed off, putting a bit of distance between the two heaving boys.

 

Lance looked down at the suddenness of his name being called and heard the other speak barely audibly. He hesitated for a moment. Was this real? Did they really want to do this? Right here? Right _now_? Lance had no idea but his head nodded forcefully.

  
Returning his attention back to Lance's pants, the shorter boy continued to work on pushing them down until they were off, pulling the male's boxers off with them. Keith smirked slightly, his hands trailing down the other's body until situating around Lance's member. He began to pump the other's member softly at first, his hands giving Lance's inner legs all of his attention. Keith bit his lip to keep himself from moaning, his hands moving a bit rougher as he felt Lance grow harder at his touch.

  
Lance's breath hitched sharply when he felt the hot air mixed with the sweet release of pressure against his throbbing member.

 

"K-keith... fuck... please..." he mumbled under his breath, wanting nothing more than seeing the other down on his knees.

 

Lance lovingly curled his hand on the underside of Keith's hair, running his fingers through the blackness, and tugging at the stupidly long hairs against his neck. He chuckled under his breath at the thoughts that ran through his mind; at the thought that Keith's fucking mullet could somehow possibly be making him hard.

  
The feeling of the other's fingertips sent shivers down his spine and through the blood rushing to his groin. He pulled at Keith's locks, gripping them tightly and leading his head downwards towards his raging hard-on. Feeling his fingers intertwined in his dark hair; he slowly sank to his knees.

  
Keith gave a mischievous smirk when hearing the other beg.

 

Oh no.

 

Lance knew that look.

 

That shitty mischievous smirk Keith wore so proudly. He knew that when Keith had that shit-eating grin on his face, he was in deep trouble.

 

That alone would've had Keith on his knees doing whatever he'd please, but he decided to hold himself back. After all, this would be the best possible way to tease the male.

  
Keith licked his lips at the sight before him of Lance's pulsating member. He glanced up at the male before excruciatingly slowly kissing the male's inner legs, trailing up to his throbbing length.

Each small kiss that the shorter male left on his thighs earned a brief whine out of Lance; a knee-jerk reaction. God all he wanted was those beautiful, wet, soft lips to be all over him.  
After a moment, his lips quickly wrapped around Lance's member, his tongue skillfully moving around him. Still, he only took the tip in just to tease the male. Admittedly, Keith desperately wanted to hear Lance beg. Nothing would be hotter than that. His eyes fluttered shut as he slowly took in more of Lance's member.  
  
What a pretty boy.

  
As soon he saw the very dim glow from the wall bounce off of Keith's face, he braced himself for the anticipated warmth. But he hadn't braced himself enough to be frank.

  
The gentle teasing feeling of the soft tongue and dainty lips left him going absolutely crazy. He writhed underneath the overwhelming sensation and subconsciously bucked his hips forward, holding fistfuls of Keith's hair tightly in his grasp.

  
Lance had to remove a hand from the other boy's head to cover his mouth to stop the incoherent cries out from getting too loud.

 

"H-Hurry... Ke-ith... please!" He begged, needing more touch, unable to keep calm.

 

Feeling the twitching and jerking sensations sending through the taller male's body did nothing but encourage Keith in continuing to tease him. His tongue slowly worked its way on Lance's hardening member, his hands resting on the other's legs to keep him supported with Lance thrusting into his mouth.

 

It was a moment later before Keith tore down his restraints, quickly and lustfully taking in Lance's length inch by inch until he had its entirety. Now deep throating him, Keith let out a few soft moans in order to send vibrations down Lance's throbbing member. He opened his eyes to glance upward, checking the male's expression. Seeing Lance's lewd demeanour, Keith happily began to bob his head quickly and roughly on his length.

 

Lance was in awe how good Keith was. I mean sure, he had had blowjobs before but by god was this the best one.

 

His hand covering his mouth dug into his skin. Lance did all he could to not scream out. He checked his watch; they had 15 minutes left. The tall boy looked down and made eye contact with Keith.

 

_Fuck._

 

Keith Gyeong was sucking _his_ dick. Right now. Giving him the best blowjob he's ever had.

 

Hearing the other's suppressed and muffled moans only encouraged him, wanting to see if he could make the taller male moan out in pleasure. As his tongue worked its way around his member, he bobbed his head quicker to send Lance's length farther down his throat each time. He completely cut the teasing by this point, seeing how they were pressed for time and he wanted to experience as much as he could in the interval they had. Keith moaned softly, sure to send every vibration down Lance's member.

 

"Oh _god_..." he whispered out in a shaky breath. "Keith... I-I... ohhh fuck... I need you... Right now!"

 

And with that, Lance took the little willpower he had left to push Keith away, whimpering as the loss of contact involuntarily. Immediately, he threw his hands under the other boy's arms and with all his strength, lifted him up and flipping their position so he was against the wall. Lance edged his fingers at the soft lips of Keith.

 

"Suck." He growled. "Now."

 

He let out a shaky moan when feeling the other begin to pull him away, slightly resisting as he wanted to taste more of the male. Once he was pressed against the wall, the resistance completely vanished. At the command, Keith quickly complied not wanting to waste any time. His plump lips took the other's fingers in, his tongue swivelling around them sensually as he slightly mocked the blowjob from moments ago.

 

Lance looked intently at Keith: at his beautifully dark hair and at how his lips moved ever so slickly around his two fingers. He bit his lip, swallowing his moan back down deep into him. Lance didn't say anything though, just stared as Keith's lips masked his fingers only to reveal them seconds later and then hide them again. It was almost like a trance-like state had caught the cuban boy in shock.

 

The other let out lewd moans against Lance's fingers, his eyes fluttered closed. Keith continued until feeling the other remove his fingers, his tongue swirling around until the very last second.

 

When his fingers were all slicked up, he promptly removed them, only to replace his fingers with his lips. He kissed passionately, their tongues fighting for dominance between gasps of air. Fortunately it wasn't a long wait until his lips were occupied with something else. Keith tilted his head into the kiss, returning it roughly as his tongue began to wrap around the other's. He wanted nothing more than to explore Lance's mouth, his body, everything. The few minutes certainly would not satisfy his desperate desire for the other.

 

Without even breaking the kiss, Lance moved his hand around to Keith's ass, giving it a tight squeeze before pulling his pants down just enough so he could feel around his entrance. Keith let out a gasp against the other's lips at the squeeze, his hands quickly going to grip Lance's shoulders in support for what was coming next.

 

Slowly, he poked at the edges, letting Keith know he was going to put his fingers in, and eventually slid into the tight hole with two knuckles deep. Keith moaned raggedly upon feeling Lance's fingers enter him, his tight walls easily clenching around them.

 

The loud music overhead could only mask their moans for so long. It was a matter of time before the others noticed their disappearance so he had to make each moment count. Maybe he went a little fast, pumping his fingers into Keith, but he couldn't help it, only wanting to replace those digits with his throbbing member. Keith quickly turned into a moaning mess as his fingers thrusted into him, stretching out his tight walls. He rolled his hips with every movement, wanting to quicken the preparation as well. His body was practically begging to have Lance inside him, his face red and flustered with how horny he felt.

 

"Fuck!" He muffled into the kiss, grinding up against the other, in desperate need of contact.

 

Lance's finger's eventually gained speed as they gently stretched the boy's entrance. Oh _fuck_ Lance needed him so badly right now.  Just the rubbing of his wet length against the soft fabric of Keith's jeans made him whimper for more.

 

As soon as he felt there was enough lubrication, he removed his fingers and instead used them to guide his pulsating member to Keith's hole.

 

He let out a slight whimper when feeling his fingers exit him, his entrance dripping wet in anticipation. Keith had to restrain himself from immediately pushing the other down and simply

riding him until they were both sweaty and shaky in absolute pleasure. Feeling the tip of his large and throbbing member against his puckered entrance, Keith tried to grind his hips to show his desperation.

 

Lance hesitated. He looked back up at Keith and bit his lip, waiting for an okay before he rammed this boy to bits.

 

"Lance," Keith moaned out.

 

"Fuck me!" He uncharacteristically pleaded with the other, his need evident.

 

And with hearing the other boy's request, Lance went wild. Hearing something coming out of Keith that he would never say in a million years made him the most turned on he had ever been in his life. Just hearing the other _say_ his name sent shivers down his spine. Hearing him _moan_ it almost made him climax then and there.

 

It took Lance all the willpower he had not to drill himself into Keith as hard as he could. Instead he slowly put the tip of his erection inside, he cringed gently at the tightness enveloping his member.

 

"Fu-uck, Keith oh god... you're so tight!" Lance practically yelled, the bass overhead thumping loudly through the walls and floors.

 

Keith's body was practically trembling in want and desire for the other, lust completely taking over any logical thoughts he would have. Feeling the tip slowly push into his tight entrance, he breathed out shakily. The feeling was almost a perfect mixture of pain and pleasure, though he currently found it hard to put the pleasure ahead of the sharp pain. Keith moaned out raggedly, his grip slightly tightening on Lance's shoulders. Lance felt the other trembling slightly and seemingly held him closer, if physically possible. The dim, glow-in-the-dark lights illuminated the dancing shadows of Keith's face. Lance panted into the crook of the smaller boy's neck.

 

"S-So big," he breathed out, his words forced between moans. Keith gradually adjusted to his size, his walls no longer painfully tight.

 

"Mmm, you can move now." He whispered shakily.

 

Hearing the okay, Lance arched his hips up slowly, feeling each part of Keith surrounding him. It was like listening to your favorite song for the first time, a bit weird and a bit good and all you want is to hear it again.

 

All Lance wanted to do was thrust hard up into Keith but resisted and once he fully reached as far as he could go, he pulled back gently. To help with the pain, the cuban boy softly kissed, licked, and sucked at the other's neck and ears, also whispering soft words of reassurance to his lover.

 

Feeling the male's hot breath against his neck made Keith's heart flutter. As the other began to move, he went rigid slightly but soon relaxed into the movements, his own hips even rolling against Lance's. The other's kisses and marks as well as gentle encouragement eventually led the pain to melt away all together. His eyes opened slowly, focusing more on the kisses and Lance's voice as his body adjusted to every soft movement. Once it all melted into pleasure, Keith let out a gentle moan.

 

Lance, hearing the gentle moans of the other, quickened his pace ever so slightly. His hips thrusted forward and backwards softly into Keith. As the other began to quicken his pace, Keith had to bite his bottom lip roughly just to keep from moaning out the taller male's name. Uncontrollable, lethal moans crawled up from deep in Lance's throat. It was like he couldn't even stop them if he wanted. If he wasn't moaning, he was humming or kissing the other below him.

 

Fuck.

 

Eventually, Lance quickened his pace and used one hand to grab hard onto Keith's ass, the other to softly pump off his member in time to their colliding.

 

It was insane to him how good he felt, his hardening member twitching inside his tight walls, his hand roughly on his ass, and the other occupied with his member. It was all too much. Keith was surprised he didn't cum then and there, holding himself back. He began to grind his ass against Lance's hand along with rolling his hips with every thrust. Keith's hands began to trail from the other's shoulders to his lower back, his nails grazing him slightly but not harshly.

 

The ticklish feeling if the nail's along Lance's back along with the hard rolling against his hips made him thrust faster. He gripped Keith's ass so hard, his blunt fingernails dug into his skin.

 

Soon, he reeled his hand back and gave a firm smack underneath Keith's ass, leaving a five-fingered mark right there. The Korean let out a moan at the crisp slap, the handprint easily forming in a crimson shade against his rather pale skin.

 

Lance moaned uncontrollably into the other's mouth, whimpering more, the closer he got. The cuban boy slammed his hand forcefully up and down onto the other boy's throbbing erection. He wanted so badly to fuck the boy senseless, or at least until they came. Which Lance knew would be very, very soon.

 

His moans soon became uncomfortable, spilling from his lips as he could only try to keep them quiet. Fortunately the music blaring above them covered up his sounds of pleasure quite well.

 

"Lance, I'm close." Keith warned shakily.

 

With the rapid thrusts against his prostate and the rough hand moving against his member; it was surprising he had lasted this long. Especially when you add Lance's sexy expression into it all. His entrance continued to tighten around his member, feeling every twitch and pulsation against his walls.

 

Lance panted hard and spread his fingers across the area of Keith's ass. His moans were non stop at this point and eventually they grew so loud, that they might have even been competing with the music. Soon enough, the taller male felt that intensely familiar warmth pool at the bottom of his stomach, a slow build up.

 

"Keith... oh Keith~! Please come with me!" He yelled out, increasing his speed as hard and as fast as he could, ramming himself up against Keith's soft prostate. Lance pumped the other's rock hard member, almost milking it, occasionally squeezing the soft balls at the bottom.

 

Keith's body continued to move with every thrust, sliding up and down the wall each time. Feeling Lance repeatedly pound and abuse his sweet spot, his moans quickly transitioned to screams of pleasure. Hopefully they'd blend well enough between the commotion of the game around them and the dubstep that occasionally featured similarly pitched sounds. He nodded quickly in response, unable to form any verbal words as his body went through such intense pleasure. Not long after that, Keith's lower stomach began to grow heated. Within a moment, he was releasing into Lance's hand, mixtures of moans, whimpers, and screams of the other's name escaping his lips.

 

Lance's head tossed back and forth as he gasped for hair. His thrusting turned into vigorous pounding, ramming Keith's body into the wall. All the feelings were getting too much and he eventually released inside of Keith, so much that it overflowed and spilled down their legs and onto the gross carpet beneath them.

 

Keith screamed out in pleasure as he released, moaning out Lance's name in absolute pleasure. Feeling him release his warm seed inside him, juices spilled from between his legs. He continued to move his hips, hoping to help the other ride out his orgasm. Filled to the brim, he breathed out shakily.

 

Lance shook slightly, never having climaxed so hard in his life. He continuously cranked his wrist around Keith's member wanting to cause a little bit of over-stimulation. Lance wanted so badly to see the shorter male squirm underneath him, his face of orgasm turning into too much pleasure.

 

"Lance..." Keith breathed out shakily.

 

Lance soon dropped Keith to the floor suddenly, unable to hold him up anymore than that. His orgasm too powerful and strong to give any more strength to the cuban boy's body. The two lay on the floor, half naked, panting and sweating intensely.

 

Then, as if almost on cue, the buzzer overhead rang out and he heard the shriek of laughter coming from Danny's wife, Rachel.

 

Immediately, and in a panic, Lance jumped to his feet and pulled a tissue from his back pocket, wiping up whatever mess he could in the time they had left. The two scrambled to put on their clothes and come out in the open, still in a shock as to what actually happened between them. The entire car ride home, they awkwardly hid the hickeys on their necks with their hands and jacket collars, still a bit embarrassed of the entire situation.


End file.
